Klaine  Senior Year
by LikeaDcriss
Summary: Blaine has transferred to Mckinley to be with Kurt and share their Senior Year. Who will he befriend? Who will he create rivalries with? Will the bullying situation get better or worse now that Mckinley has its first gay couple? My first story on fanfic


A short, dark haired boy stood on the threshold of the McKinley high school campus. His mom had dropped him off a good five minutes ago, but he still couldn't quite bring himself to go in. He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and marched in, his messenger bag thumping against his side with every step he took.

_Courage, Blaine… _He thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he fixed his hair one last time in the mirror. He really didn't have the energy for school today. He couldn't face seeing all his friends acting happy and couple-y with their significant others. Not even Mercedes would understand any more. She had revealed to him, a month into summer break, that she and Sam were dating. At the time, Kurt had been happy for her. Now, as his phone vibrated against his leg, he wished fervently that it would be Mercedes, saying that she and Sam had broken up. But no. The message <em>was <em>from Mercedes but it said:

**Hey bbz, remember that me + sam r tryin 2 keep things on the DL 4 now. Dnt tell any1, k? You feelin better? M xx**

Kurt sighed. He was going to have to put up with Mercedes gushing to him about Sam every time they were alone. He took a deep breath, and thumbed in a reply.

**Yeah, sure. Whatever. And no. No, not at all. K x**

The truth was, Kurt was feeling miserable. He had been feeling miserable since that fateful day two weeks ago. That day when he and Blaine had decided to go on a break. They weren't officially over, but Kurt knew that being 'on a break' was the last step before breaking up. After only a day, he had realized what an idiot he had been for suggesting the break. He remembered the conversation clearly.

_They were sitting in the Lima Bean, on one of their normal 3:30 coffee runs that, even though school was long since over, had never stopped happening. Kurt had been unnaturally silent, and of course, Blaine had noticed. _

"_Kurt? Are you OK? You're awfully quiet.." Blaine commented, sipping his medium drip. Kurt sighed, taking a long swig of his own Grande non-fat mocha. He gulped. _

"_Ithinkweshouldgoonabreak." He said it all in one big rush, the words melding together. Blaine just blinked at him for a few minutes. _

"_I'm sorry, what?" He asked, ever the gentleman. _

"_I think… I think we need to go on a break." Kurt reiterated. He watched as Blaine's face turned from confusion to comprehension to hurt. _

"_Wh.. why, Kurt?" He asked, his voice small. His hazel eyes were filled with unshed tears, and it just broke Kurt's heart. _

"_I just… I just need some space. There are some things that I need to figure out, and I can't do that if you're in the picture." Kurt said slowly. He refused to cry. At least, not until he was back in the safety of his room. _

"_Is this about Thursday, Kurt? Because I swear, I've apologized once; I'll apologize a million times. Because I really am sorry, and I really regret saying what I did." Blaine said quickly. _

_The previous Thursday had been Kurt and Blaine's first proper fight. Their first standing-on-opposite-sides-of-the-room-and-yelling fight. It had been over the matter of clothing. They had just arrived back from a shopping trip, and they had received several stares, laughs and nudges for what Kurt was wearing. He had been clad in a pair of bright white skinny jeans, a bold, hot pink shirt and white suspenders with a matching white bowtie, all topped off with a white top hat that had a matching hot pink ribbon tied around it. With every look they had gotten, Blaine had grown more uncomfortable, and Kurt had become haughtier. When Blaine had brought it up later, Kurt had immediately gone on the offensive, and Blaine was not one to just sit there and be yelled at. He had done that far too many times in the past. This time, he was having none of it. And thus ensued the two boys' first fight. _

_Kurt still winced when he thought of some of the things Blaine had said. _

"_Do you have to wear clothes that just scream 'gay' the whole freaking time? I mean, would it kill you to dress normally for ONCE?" He had said. Kurt took a breath. _

"_Yes. It is partly because of that. And also, because.. Well, because I think I've become too dependent on you, and I can't be. I can't let my world revolve around you when we will be back at separate schools in just two weeks! And think about it, next year we'll probably be at totally different colleges. How will I cope then?" Kurt ran a hand through his hair. _

_He hated how dependent he was on Blaine. He had realized, when Blaine was away for two weeks visiting relatives in Florida, that when Blaine was not around, he felt empty. He felt a piece of him was missing. He had died inside for two whole weeks. He couldn't have that. He just couldn't. Kurt Hummel was independent. Other people depended on him, not the other way around. He had practically raised himself, with the lack of a mother and a father who had to work long hours to pay the bills. He had become independent very quickly after his mother's death, and he would have to do it again once he went to college. He couldn't rely on Blaine being there the whole time. He couldn't. _

"_Kurt.. You can't possibly think that! Please, Kurt! I'd do anything for you! Just name the college you want to go to, and we'll go there, I swear! Please, just don't do this. I love you, Kurt! I really, really can't lose you. Not now." Blaine had broken at this, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kurt had been able to stand it no longer. _

"_I should go." He had said, and grabbing his mocha, he had strode toward the door. When he looked back, Blaine had stopped crying, and instead had a strange expression on his face. His brows were knitted, his mouth set into a firm line, and he looked deep in thought. When Kurt looked back on it, he would realize that it was Blaine's 'determined' face. _

Kurt sighed once more, and then headed out of the door and toward his Navigator. Finn was already in the passenger seat. They both had Glee Practice first thing. To say Kurt was not looking forward to it would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

><p>Blaine hid in the restroom until he was sure that all the members of the New Directions were already inside the Choir room. Then, he left, striding down the corridors, trying his utmost to look confident, sure of himself, and not like he had spent the whole night at his piano memorizing a song. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a red polo shirt and a black cardigan. His red converse made surprisingly little noise on the floor. He was just so used to the click-clack of dress-shoes against lacquered wood floors.<p>

He arrived outside the choir room within minutes, peeking in. All the Glee kids were staring intently at Mr. Schuester, who appeared to be giving some kind of pep talk. Blaine caught the words 'Sectionals' 'Regionals' and 'Nationals'. _Mr Schue must be psyching them up for the competition season… _Blaine thought to himself. He spied Kurt sitting in the middle row next to Mercedes. He looked bored, tired and most of all, sad. Blaine was 90% sure he was the cause of Kurt's sadness. But now he was going to fix it. He hoped. He took a deep breath.

_This is it Blaine. Now or never. Your last chance. _He gave himself a mental pep talk, and then stepped forward, deciding he could put it off no longer. He rapped on the door with the back of his hand. Immediately, everyone in the room turned to face him. He saw Kurt's mouth slacken a little when he saw him standing there, hair un-gelled, out of uniform.

"Uh, hello. Was there something you needed? It's Blaine, right?" Mr. Schue said, smiling at Blaine warmly.

"Yes, that's me." Blaine flashed a charming smile. "There is indeed something I need. I need your piano, and um, your ears, I guess, for a few minutes."

"You're going to sing?" Mr. Schue asked, a confused smile lighting his face.

"Yes, if that's OK." Blaine gulped.

"Sure it is. This is glee club after all!" He laughed. Slapping Blaine lightly on the back. Blaine grinned back.

"Awesome." He said, striding over to the piano. The normal pianist, a bearded, middle-aged man, had already vacated the seat. It was a little warm when Blaine sat on it. "This is for you, Kurt." He said, looking straight into the other boy's eyes. Kurt's cheeks coloured as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Blaine, unperturbed, began to play.

"When the rain is blowing in your face..

And the whole world is on your case…

I could offer you a warm embrace,

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear..

And there is no one there to dry your tears…

I could hold you for a million years…

To make you feel my love."

The whole time he was singing, Blaine kept his gaze locked with Kurt's. His voice was filled with so many emotions. Emotions that he needed to convey to Kurt. That he needed Kurt to accept, and believe. He needed Kurt to know that it was Ok for him to depend on Blaine, that Blaine wasn't going anywhere. Not anywhere, not anytime soon.

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I would never do you wrong.  
>I've known it from the moment that we met…<p>

No doubt in my mind where you belong…

I'd go hungry,

I'd go black and blue…

And I'd go crawling down the avenue..

No there's nothing that I wouldn't do..

To make you feel my love."

Kurt's eyes began to water, and he had to blink furiously to keep them in. Blaine just smiled, and let one small tear roll down his face as he continued singing.

"The storms are raging on the rolling seas…

And on the highway of regret…

The winds of change are blowing wild and free..

You ain't seen nothing like me yet…

I could make you happy,

Make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do..

Go to the ends of the earth for you…

To make you feel my love."

When Blaine finished singing, he was sure there was not one dry eye in the place. Even cool, bitchy Santana was wiping her eyes and checking she had not smudged her make-up in her compact mirror. Blaine stood up from the piano, stepping back a bit. He stared at the floor as he tried to collect himself. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his chin, tilting it upward until his gaze met with the brilliant blue-green gaze of Kurt Hummel. Then Kurt's thumb was rubbing across his cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Did you really.. Did you really mean all that? Were you.. Were you implying that you've transferred.. To be with me?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"I love you, Kurt." Blain replied simply. More tears spilled out. "So, so much. These last two weeks… They've been unbearable. So I got my mom to file for a transfer. And then I spent all of last night learning that song. Please.. Just please.. Say you'll give me another chance." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his tears to stop.

Then Kurt's lips were on his own, and the rest of the New Directions, along with Mr. Schue and the band, were forgotten as he threw himself into the kiss, twining his arms about Kurt's neck and hanging on like his life depended on it. He moved his lips urgently against Kurt's, and they stayed, locked in that position for a good few minutes before someone, presumably Finn, cleared his throat loudly, as if to say: "Um, awkward.."

Blaine felt his cheeks reddening as Kurt pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, so that his forehead still rested against Blaine's.

"I love you too, Blaine.." He murmured. "More than my own life, and definitely more than I love my independence. I was an idiot Blaine. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have.." Blaine replied, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's plump lips. "Does this mean we're no longer on a break?" He said, pulling out of the embrace with a smile.

"Definitely." Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, I just figured out how to do this... :L I'm a noob, forgive me :P Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has added this to their story alerts/reviewed so far, it really means the world to me :D Constructive criticism is appreciated :D No flames please :D **


End file.
